phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shego123
HELLO Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 19:53, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hi Shego! It's always nice to find friends in multiple places. :D --IamThePlatypus 03:32, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :There's new episodes on Disney Channel - Elementary, My Dear Stacey and Day of the Living Gelatin, which I already uploaded (I think they were removed though... lots of other people ripped off mine and uploaded them though, so they're still on YouTube). Not as good quality as the ones I uploaded - but I'm certainly not risking getting my account suspended by reuploading removed videos - HECK no. Anyway, there are new episodes coming out next month, and I'll be SURE to get those up when they air. :) --IamThePlatypus 17:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Request Could you please move your conversation with Swampy to another location? I don't want to seem selfish but Keeping them in different locations help distinguish who sent them. P.S. If you don't know what I'm talking about, see This Page—Ardi Correspondence Talk Nomination 13:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Elementary I hear the first tone of music at 0:00 not at 0:02... You're right, I must have missed it before but it does start at 0:00, ok then. felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :It's OK, that could happen ;-) --Shego123 19:08, 15 June 2009 (UTC) ::There are a lot more songs with inaccurate times though... felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:10, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Re:Soundtrack: F-Games The website is unlockmorerock.com but, you need the cd to get to it. First, get on the site. Second, you need to validate the cd on the website in order to listen to the F-Games song. Third the song will be under video player. The website will tell you more about how to do it. Hope this helps Shego123. Knarrow02 17:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Where did they come from? Hey Shego123. First off, I saw the png files of Phineaes, Ferb, Perry and Doofenshmirtz you submitted and they are great images. Great job of finding them. My question is where did you get them from? and do you have any other png files of other characters as well? Please respond soon. Knarrow02 01:31, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, I like them, too^^ There's a photograph contest in Germany and on the web site http://www.phineasundferb-foto.de/vorlagen.php are these pictures of Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Doofenshmirtz and Candace (which was at the wiki already). They are in PDF format and when you zoom in, they are still in a great quailty, but I don't wanted to make a screen shot for each body part. If you want to... --Shego123 11:52, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Re:German Wiki I have left you a message on my talk page. One last bit of advice: IRC is your friend when you're working on this stuff. Check out #phineasandferb and #wikia to ask questions. #wikia is usually quite helpful when it comes to this stuff. —Topher (talk) 00:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 New skin If you want to carry this Christmas skin over to the German wiki, please feel free to do so. We will be using it until January 3rd when we'll go back to using the regular skin. Have you found other users to help out on your wiki yet? I notice you are still at 13 articles over there. Have you looked for german-speaking users on IMDb or other fan boards? Those might be your best bet. Keep building your site and they will come. —Topher (talk) 21:00, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :No, I won't take this skin. Not because I don't like it but I think this would be to complicated. I don't have much time because I also have to manage an advent calendar for my site SaveDisneyShows.de and so there's pretty much time. :And I didn't "open" the site officially so it's not surprising me. When I do it I'm sure there will be more people helping us. :As I said right know there's a problem with the time. Besides the advent calendar we have pretty much tests at school before christmas (I hate this...) and I don't understand this whole chemistry-thing... But next year I can drop it :) :D :Greets --Shego123 21:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 2 new Fireside Girls In I Was A Middle-Aged Robot, there were two new Fireside Girls with the original crowd. Could you ask Swampy what their names are. Thanks. Knarrow02 23:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I sent him a mail :) --Shego123 08:38, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I've been wanting to send them some fan mail How do you send Jeff and Swampy mail? Where do you send it to?ILovePhineasAndFerb 22:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Affiliated Wiki We're almost ready to go with the Affiliated Wiki program. I have gotten some more details about how it works, especially the files. Once I tell Wikia Entertainment, they will make an adjustment and all of the files here will be available on your wiki. The files cannot be renamed. If you want to change the name, you have to re-upload the file with the new name. The descriptions of the files can be changed, however, and will show the new version at the top and the English version at the bottom. I see that you've already gotten started on duplicating this wiki on one of yours (http://de.phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_und_Ferb_Wiki). Don't forget about your other one (http://de.phineas-und-ferb.wikia.com/wiki/Phineas_und_Ferb_Wiki). It should probably be set to redirect into the main German Affiliated Wiki. Wikia Entertainment can help you with that. Since this program will quickly make a lot of pages and pictures available to you, please talk to the admin of the other German Phineas and Ferb Wiki about deciding which one will be the official Affiliated Wiki. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for all the information and the reminder of the other wiki. I totally forgot this one! :I try to speak to the other German wiki... --Shego123 22:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 phineas and ferb soundtrack for season 2 Is there ever going to be a soundtrack for Phineas and Ferb songs from season 2? -- , April 10th 2010, 05:43 a.m. :I don't know. But I think I recently read there will be sometimes in 2010. But not sure! --Shego123 08:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 About the Phineas and Ferb The Movie Are you sure that "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension" will be premiering in Germany this coming September 2010 that you recently edit, for me It's kinda too early since the Dialogue for the movie just started at April 26, 2010. Do you have any proof or link to provide a verification of this information? Patrickau 26 12:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Technically speaking, Dan didn't say they "started" recording dialogue that week. He just said that they "were recording dialogue" that week. I think we all just assumed he meant that they had just begun. Black Spiderman 13:43, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :As I said: My source is an e-mail from DC Germany: „Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” zeigen wir voraussichtlich im September 2010 auf Disney XD. which means We show "Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension" anticipated in September 2010 on Disney XD. That's all I have to say. --Shego123 14:14, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Shego123: I would not trust an e-mail from Disney Channel Germany unless it was official in nature and contained further information such as an official press release or promo item.......anyone could have sent that e-mail as a hoax. In any case, my research has come up short to confirm your source of information (whatever your source of information is, which is doubtful right now), and therefore, the edit including that information on the page has been undone after much discussion. In addition, you failed to cite the source from where you got the quote or at least, post the content of the e-mail, which casted a lot of doubts as to the validity of your information. Again, therefore, until that information has been confirmed, it has been deleted from the page. BigNeerav 00:21, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : I wrote my thoughts about this on the movie discussion. And what they IS official. They don't give out news if they aren't official (see the HSM question in the mail on the discussion) --Shego123 05:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 ¶